Members of an organization oftentimes use spreadsheets to represent data, and to communicate this data with other members of the organization. Spreadsheets can be used to generate data, for example, by using an expression within a spreadsheet cell. The spreadsheet may also generate charts and graphs to display a visualization for a trend or a segmentation in the spreadsheet data. Further, a user's spreadsheet may also import data from a reference document that is stored locally at the user's computing device. Unfortunately, when this reference document is missing at the user's local computing device, the spreadsheet may not present useful data to the user.
The user may share his spreadsheet data with a colleague by sending the spreadsheet document to the colleague either by providing the colleague with a storage device (e.g., a compact disc) that includes the spreadsheet document, or by sending the document to the colleague via a communication medium (e.g., an e-mail). However, if the user's colleague does not have a copy of the reference document stored at his local computing device, the colleagues computing device may not be able to display certain cells or charts of the spreadsheet. Moreover, if the user updates the spreadsheet document or the reference document at his computing device, the user's colleague may not be able to view the updated values until he receives a new copy of the spreadsheet document.